La amistad requiere sacrificios
by ThePonyKillers
Summary: Todo está dispuesto en Carterlot para que empiece el juicio más mediático de la historia de Equestria. Al anochecer, la Corte Lunar, presidida por la Princesa Luna, juzgará a la que llaman la mayor asesina que ha pisado jamás Equestria, pero ésta insiste en su inocencia. ¿Y qué papel jugaba yo? El de acusada. ¿Que quién soy? Soy Pinkamena. Pinkamena Diane Pie. Y ésta es mi versión.


**Buenas. Aquí Emerlé con la historia que prometí sobre Pinkamena.**

 **Perdón por la tardanza de dos semanas, pero tuve que ir al pueblo de mis abuelos y, bueno, allí no hay Internet. La he publicado en el mismo momento que he vuelto.**

 **Por fin publico una historia sobre Pinkamena... Si os digo la verdad, se la debía. Fue Cupcakes lo que me metió en el mundillo de MLP. Pero no quería hacer una historia tópica o una continuación, así que hice algo a mi manera. Y éste es el resultado. Espero que os guste.**

 **Disclaimer: MLP es de Hasbro.**

* * *

Sin duda alguna, este iba a ser el juicio más relevante en toda la historia de Equestria.

Periodistas avezados descansaban desde hacía horas ante las puertas del tribunal supremo de justicia de Canterlot en aquella fría noche de enero, esperando a que la carreta en la que se llevaba a la acusada apareciera por la calle que conducía hasta el tribunal para sacarles fotos con las que llenar sus panfletos sensacionalistas. Una turba se concentraba asimismo a los dos lados de la calle, sus ojos escrutando la lejanía para poder detectar cualquier señal de la presencia del furgón blindado que llevaría a una de las criminales más conocidas ante la justicia de una vez por todas. Algunos de ellos deseaban venganza por sus crímenes, otros se sentían atraídos por el puro morbo, y finalmente, algunos de ellos se acercaban únicamente para comprobar que aquello era verdad y no una sucia jugada del gobierno para perpetuarse en el poder.

Los policías escoltaban el carro blindado que llevaba a la criminal ante la justicia. Eran diez; y a pesar de que la presa iba atada con cadenas, completamente inmovilizada y aislada, y de que ellos poseían toda clase de armas e incluso magia, ninguno de ellos iba tranquilo, y ninguno podía contener el tic de mirar una y otra vez a los conductores, que sudaban más por la presencia de la criminal que por la carrera, para comprobar si todo seguía en orden y no debía temer por sus vidas.

Como era evidente, toda Canterlot, de un modo u otro estaba completamente pendiente, dependiente e incluso sobrependiente de aquel juicio. Ni siquiera si se hubiera ganado una guerra hubiera habido tanto entusiasmo, y a la vez temor, en la gran ciudad.

¿Y dónde estaba yo entonces, mientras todos se congregaban para esperar, y toda la ciudad bullía ante aquel mediático juicio?

Está claro. Yo iba dentro del furgón.

Perdón, creo que aún no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Pinkamena. Pinkamena Diane Pie.

Muchos me conocen de oídas. A fin de cuentas, mis historias se oyen en toda Equestria ¡incluso en parte de los reinos colindantes! Otros habrán leído todas esas noticias en las que se me pinta como la más horrible de las criminales, una sádica que disfrutaba cantidad torturando ponis inocentes en un sótano dispuesto para eso. Incluso se ha dicho que soy una mera asesina que debía ser eliminada por el bien de la sociedad…

Pero todo eso es mentira. Yo jamás fui una criminal. Ni tampoco una asesina.

Yo fui la mejor organizadora de fiestas de Ponyville, eso es seguro. Y también fui una gran amiga de mis amigas, defendiéndolas hasta su último aliento. También fui el elemento de la risa, aunque ahora que ya he caído en desgracia me dicen que soy The Element of Slaughter… ¡Oh, y también fui una familiar ejemplar, recolectora de rocas, niñera de los Cake, guía de Ponyville y novia de Cheese Sandwich!

Pero me estoy desviando mucho… En última instancia, todos los cargos contra mí son infundados por aquellos que me desconocen, idiotas que me juzgan sin haberme conocido en absoluto, porque, ¿acaso alguno de esos presuntuosos ponis que componen el jurado me conocen personalmente _?_ No, no lo hacen. Es por eso que he aceptado voluntariamente comparecer ante la Corte lunar.

Y esta noche, en unos minutos, cuando Luna suba el astro de la noche, podré al fin demostrar mi inocencia absoluta.

Un traqueteo súbito me apartó de mis pensamientos de autodefensa súbitamente, y cuando corrí hacia una esquina para ver que ocurría, entró un poni, de tierra como yo, en la parte de atrás de la carreta. Por sus gestos pude deducir que no estaba muy contento, y tengo que reconocer que aquello no me gustó. En realidad, sigo siendo una poni que me gusta animar a los demás, y por eso es que mi lema es "La vida es una fiesta". Por eso, fui corriendo a ayudarle.

― ¿Pasa algo? ―pregunté con dulzura―. No pareces muy contento… ¿Es que no tienes amigos? —inquirí de nuevo, cruzando las patas para demostrarle que no llevaba armas.

―A mí no me vas a engañar con tus mañas, zorra ―respondió él bruscamente, aunque parecía también bastante nervioso―. Vamos a llevarte ante la corte Lunar. La Princesa en persona será quien juzgue tus horribles delitos, y ten por seguro que te encontrará culpable.

No sé por qué todos se empeñan en culpabilizarme antes de oír mi historia. Casi no recuerdo nada de los últimos días, en la prisión de aislamiento… Palabra, por cierto, que suena bastante mal. Aislamiento quiere decir estar solo, y estar solo quiere decir no tener amigos, lo que lleva, o al menos a mí, a estar bastante desesperada…

Ya me olvido de cosas. Aquellos días no fueron tan malos para mí, porque en el fondo sabía que tenía a mis amigas conmigo en la prisión. Ellas están siempre conmigo, las vea o no. Es de hecho su fuerza la que me impulsó o no oponer resistencia a la policía para poder demostrar mi inocencia absoluta. Sé que lo haré.

―No te preocupes, yo no soy una criminal ―dije más suavemente, acercándome a él. Podía notar su respiración agitada y eso no me gustada. Por un instante, creía que le daba miedo―. ¿Por qué no quedamos después del juicio? Ya sabes, me cuentas tus cosas, tomamos unos dulces, y si estás solito podemos ser amigos.

― ¿Estás intentando seducirme? ―inquirió él en un tono que no me gustó en absoluto, mientras uno de sus compañeros cargaba la magia en su cuerno―. No serás capaz de jugársela a Bruised Shield, guardia cualquiera de… Oh, ¿qué digo? ¡Baja ya, que es hora de que pagues por tus crímenes!

―Está bien―concedía finalmente, cansada de su mal humor―. Pero que sepas que tú te lo pierdes, y que ya no voy a volver a repetir esta oferta. ―Acompañé al policía, y cuando tuve oportunidad le saqué la lengua. Él se volvió, pero yo le dije―: Te vas a arrepentir.

―No lo creo―añadió, empujándome―. ¡Sal ya de una vez!

Cuando me sacaron del camión de aquella manera tan poco amistosa, pude ver al fin, sin estimar, la gran cantidad de ponis que se arremolinaban junto a mí. Eran de todas las razas, edades y tamaños, y todos tenían en común el odio que podía percibirse en sus rostros bañados por la luz del ocaso. Tengo que reconocer que nunca me gustó el odio, ni los sentimientos negativos en general, pero no puedo acusarles de nada. Han sido manipulados por la prensa. No me comprenden, ni lo harán jamás.

Ellos tampoco lo hicieron.

Al poco tiempo, un flash, y luego otro, y muchos más, saltó de entre el público. Los periodistas competían entre sí para poder tener la mejor foto, la más encuadrada, la más bonita o lo que sea que buscaran en mí en aquel instante. No desde luego por mi esponjosa melena, ni por mi vestido, ni siquiera por mi collar, que tintineaba cada vez que me movía intentando esquivar las fotos. Era por morbo, por poder ofrecer a sus lectores la historia más truculenta que pudieran redactar. Mira que no me gusta, y ya lo he dicho varias veces, tener que odiar. Pero no puedo sino sentir repulsión hacia aquellos que venden mi vida de un modo tan diferente al real.

Una lluvia de improperios y amenazas de muerte cayó sobre mí, al mismo tiempo que los flashes relampagueaban sobre mi cabeza… y eso que el cielo estaba despejado. Yo estaba, todo hay que decirlo, bastante intimidada, recorriendo el camino y subiendo las escaleras que me llevarían al interior de la sala en la cual se reunía la Corte Lunar. Por un momento todas mis fuerzas me abandonaron, y sentí que estaba sola con el tintineo de mi collar y mis propios sentimientos de miedo.

Podía percibir sus miradas. Los veía. Sus pupilas dilatadas por el odio. Su piel roja de cólera. La ira recorriendo cada una de sus neuronas a velocidades de vértigo. Sabía que en realidad, si no hubiera un denso operativo policial aquel día, y si la misma Princesa Luna no hubiera insistido en que llegara viva al juzgado, me hubieran matado sin dudarlo.

No lo comprendía, y por unos instantes, sentí auténtica compasión de ellos. Estaban tan solos, enrocados en su odio, en sus sentimientos asesinos, que no podían abrir sus mentes a la magia de la amistad. Una punzada de dolor asaltó mi corazón, y me decidí a animarles: en un descuido del tal Bruised Shield, me zafé de él, y antes de que se atreviera a moverse, desplegué mi cartel, que había llevado siempre conmigo desde que me detuvieron. Era una sencilla tela en la que, en el rojo de la sangre, se podía leer mi lema. Life is a party. La vida es una fiesta.

Durante un segundo, toda la plaza enmudeció, y yo sonreí. Había conseguido animarles, hacerles comprender. Pero al instante, volvieron los gritos, los abucheos, y esta vez, incluso pude ver cómo un corpulento pegaso se saltaba la protección y se dirigía hacia mí, los ojos inyectados en sangre, respirando agitadamente, las alas en tensión. Estaba claro que quería agredirme.

Solté un grito de horror antes de que el operativo policial diseñado para tal fin se encargara de su tarea y redujera a mi agresor, conteniéndole en el sitio. Pero, aunque mi vida ya no corriera peligro, una pequeña lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, al tiempo que otra hacía lo propio en el del pegaso. Estaba claro que sentía un gran dolor, y no físico, sino espiritual.

En aquel instante me levanté con entereza, guardé mi pancarta y continué dignamente, sin vacilar, hacia el interior de la sala del juzgado. Por eso era necesaria mi comparecencia. Para que aquellos pequeños ponis pudieran al fin dejar de sufrir, para que pudieran estar alegres. Sólo yo sé lo que pasó en realidad con ellos, y por eso estoy aquí. Para esclarecerlo todo. Para arrojar luz sobre mí. Sobre sus vidas. Sobre Equestria entera.

Con un sobresalto, me volví al oír un enorme crujido de madera, pero pronto pude comprobar, aliviada, que aquello sólo era la puerta de la Corte, que acababa de ser cerrada por cuatro fornidos ponis. En aquel momento estaba casi sola, acompañada sólo de Bruised Shield y cinco policías más, que con una orden, me indicaron que debía seguir hacia el interior de la estancia.

El hall era una sala cuadrangular, muy sencilla, que se extendía algunos metros y en la que sólo había un par de esculturas, alegorías quizá de la justicia, una bandera de Equestria en uno de los extremos, tres o cuatro macetas ornamentales y una pintura en el techo que parecía representar al cuarto menguante. No era mi mucho menos la mejor decoración. Había visto mejores cosas en la Boutique Carrusel, pero no puedo negar que aquello no estaba nada mal.

Al fondo se abría una nueva puerta que parecía conducir al interior de una sala que no pude ver a primer toque, y a los extremos de la puerta, dos unicornios con las caras tapadas por algún motivo que nunca alcancé a comprender. El poni que parecía guiar a aquella comitiva me ordenó seguir, llegar hasta ellos, y me dijo:

―Quédate de pie. Estos dos unicornios te cachearán para ver si llevas algún arma que no hayamos visto; y si intentas fugarte, o usarlas, lo pasarás muy mal. Nuestra misión es llevarte a la sala del tribunal, no asegurarnos de en qué estado llegas a él. ―El guía mostró una sonrisa malvada, y después le dijo a los unicornios―: Procedan.

Aquel instante para mí fue eterno. Me sentía violada por aquellos unicornios, cuya magia recorría cada centímetro de mi piel, y cada poco tiempo tenía que agarrar algo para evitar que me lo quitaran.

―Vaya, me parece que no puedes llevar esto a la sala. Es peligroso ―anunció uno de ellos, manoseando mi collar―. Puedes hacer mucho daño a alguien si te lo propones.

―Dime, Pinkamena ―inquirió el otro. A pesar de su gesto serio, podía notar cómo se cebaba conmigo―, ¿disfrutaste mucho mientras los torturabas?

―¿Yo? Yo no torturé a nadie―respondí, bastante confusa.

―¿No los torturaste? ―respondió el otro unicornio, el más serio―. ¿Qué hiciste acaso? ¿Darles fiestas de pijamas? ¿Acaso les leías cuentos de breezies? Dime, Pinkamena ―parecía querer atravesarme con la mirada―, ¿qué hacías entonces?

Seguí mirando al guardia, debo reconocer que con bastante cara de idiota. Y yo no soy idiota, todo hay que decirlo. Una idiota no escaparía de la justicia ―o lo que ellos llaman tal― durante cinco largos años.

Aspiré levemente y traté de decirle que pronto podría explicarle en primer plano lo que en realidad ha sucedido, pero el policía me empujó para dentro, diciendo que no pasaba nada con mi collar. Al entrar en la sala donde sería juzgada, pude percibir la mirada de dos policías penetrándome con fuerza. Uno me despreciaba, el otro me odiaba.

No pude evitar lagrimear al ver la sala en la que me iban a juzgar. Mientras caminaba hacia el lugar que me habían designado, iba preparando mis alegatos. Tenía muy clara mi inocencia, pero tenía que estar preparada para relatarle mi versión de la historia a los jueces y a la Princesa.

Mientras caminaba, traté de recordar todos los crímenes que se me imputaban con total nosequé, pero mi memoria falló. Eso es muy extraño. Mi memoria es casi infalible, hasta el punto de recordar los cumpleaños de todo Ponyville… ¿Por qué no podía recordar los cuarenta y dos asesinatos que se me…? ¡Ah, ya me he acordado! Pero ya no hay tiempo… Pronto empezará mi juicio y, al fin, acabará esta horrible historia que se había tejido en torno a mí, a mi equinidad.

Al fin, podré demostrar a todos mi inocencia.

Sin embargo, como pronto pude comprobar, no me juzgarían inmediatamente. Es curioso, ¿no estaban tan interesados en encarcelarme por mis supuestos crímenes? Pronto llegué a la solución: todavía no era de noche. Y por tanto, Luna no comparecería como jueza hasta pasados unos minutos. Por lo tanto, tendría algún tiempo para analizarlo todo.

Aparentemente, la sala también se utilizaba como tribunal normal, y el juicio anterior fue contra un unicornio que había sido acusado de acoso pero que había desaparecido antes de ejecutar la sentencia. Qué curiosa es para mí la gente que rechaza la amistad, o que la pervierte… Yo, que siempre la he buscado activamente, que ha sido la sangre que fluía a través de mis venas, no puedo entenderles.

Ellos tampoco me entienden a mí.

Aburrida, levanté los ojos y observé la estancia. La sala en la que se reunía la Corte Lunar en los casos excepcionales era una estancia amplia, circular y blanca, en cuyas vidrieras se podían apreciar detalles de la vida de la Princesa Luna. Su coronación, su transformación, destierro y retorno…y si uno se fijaba bien, en las vidrieras estaba yo misma, luchando contra ella. Qué irónico que ella luche ahora contra mí. Pero me estoy desviando: en el centro de la estancia, una estatua de la Princesa rampante, alas abiertas y cuerno emanando magia, pero a su vez ofrecía una imagen benevolente, de afecto y protección a sus súbditos.

En un semicírculo frente a los asistentes al acto, el atril principal en el que se sentaría Luna, y el lugar en el que estaría el fiscal, un poni marrón de crin negra y al cual no había visto ni oído mencionar en ningún momento. Por un instante, sentí el instinto de acercarme a él y ofrecerle mi amistad, pero me detuve, preocupada. Quizá me rechazara, y eso me dolería más.

También pude distinguir allí a varios ponyvillenses que al parecer se personaban en calidad de acusación particular, y cuando los vi, se me partió el corazón. ¿Acaso no me reconocían? ¡Era yo, Pinkie Pie, su amiga! ¡Yo me había encargado de darles fiestas, de animarles, de hacerles recados! ¿Cómo se podía ser tan influenciable hasta el punto de olvidar a tus mejores amigos por las mentiras y vilipendios de la prensa?

La sala carecía de abogado, puesto que yo era mi propia defensa. ¿Qué haría un abogado? ¿Presentar pruebas falsas, demostrar falsamente que yo no estaba allí en el momento en el que se cometieron los supuestos crímenes? No, no en absoluto. Eso sería peor para mí. Podría ser libre, pero no podría vivir sabiendo que en el fondo, todos son infelices.

Yo soy una gran amiga.

Detrás de mí, pude ver numerosos periodistas que habían logrado colarse en la sala a pesar de que el juicio era a puerta cerrada. ¡Incluso pude reconocer a alguno de los que me fotografiaron al entrar! Tengo muchísima memoria, como se podrá demostrar más adelante.

Seguramente, muchos otros ponis se habrían colado en la sala: como ya he mencionado antes, había muchísima expectación en torno a mi juicio, y a mí no me supone ningún problema: cuantos más ponis hubiera, más testimonio se podrá dar de mi inocencia. Pero yo no estaba pendiente de eso, porque había notado que la sombra del fiscal se alargaba hasta la pared de la estancia. Inconscientemente, sonreí: la noche estaba al caer.

Un batir de alas llenó mis oídos, y al mirar hacia la parte superior para comprobar qué ocurría, pude ver una majestuosa figura púrpura entrar a la estancia, lenta, rítmica y suavemente. Con elegancia y garbo propios de la monarquía, la recién llegada aleteó con delicadeza, descendiendo con dulzura hasta el puesto principal que le correspondía, y cuando aterrizó, plegó las alas, levantó un mazo con su magia y golpeó tres veces, dejando la estancia en completo silencio.

Inconscientemente, sonreí. Por fin iba a comenzar mi juicio, al fin iba a poder esclarecerlo todo. Imágenes de todos los ponis pidiéndome disculpas, sonriéndome y aceptándome me llenó más si cabe, e hizo surgir en mí el deseo de hablar cuanto antes.

A fin de cuentas, mis amigas estaban conmigo y me apoyaban.

―Se abre la sesión de la Corte Lunar ―gritó enérgicamente la princesa Luna, mientras imponía orden en la sala.

Yo sabía perfectamente que la Corte Lunar tan sólo se había reunido en dos ocasiones anteriormente, y fueron para juzgar a Discord y al Rey Sombra, una vez fueron capturados por Luna y Celestia. Por tanto, podemos decir que sólo se reunía para los casos que suponía una amenaza para todo el reino. Y si me enorgullecía que se me prestara tanta atención, me humillaba profundamente el hecho de que se me comparara con tiranos que maltrataron a otros ponis. ¿Cómo podían ponerlos a mi altura? Era, y sigue siendo, incomprensible para mí.

―Pinkamena Diane Pie, elemento de la Risa―anunció, en ese tono tan peculiar que tienen los reyes, por lo que no pude evitar quedarme embobada oyéndola―. Creednos cuando decimos que para nos supone gran cuita el judgar a protectora del reyno, más a amiga nuestra, por aquestos horrendos crímenes, mas el sinnúmero de pruebas reunidas suficientes fueron para convocar aqueste tribunal.

Las pruebas que reunieron contra mí… No lo comprendo muy bien. Si se encuentra un cuchillo en casa de un pastelero, ¿lo hace eso un criminal? ¿Es delito que los leñadores tengan un hacha? Yo necesitaba aquellos instrumentos como el que más: eran mi manera de funcionar. Sin ellos, estaba perdida.

―Por tanto, habéis sido acusada de los delitos de cuarenta y dos asesinatos, con los agravantes de premeditación, alevosía y reiteración del delito, de ocultación de pruebas, de omisión de socorro, de secuestro con el agravante de violencia, de robo y, por último, de profanación de cadáveres —prosiguió, observando fijamente mi collar, quieto y mudo ya―. Ante aquestas graves acusaciones, os preguntamos, Pinkamena Diana Pie, ¿cómo vos declarades?

¿Qué pasa, es que acaso cree que no sé cómo me llamo? ¿Por qué repite tantas veces mi nombre? Quizá así no se le olvide lo que va a decir, como una suerte de comodín. Pero eso no importaba ahora. Este era mi gran momento, el momento de contarle al mundo lo que realmente suponía yo, lo que era mi sótano. Es el momento de decir la verdad. Es el momento de que todos me conozcan al fin como una bienhechora, y no como una vulgar criminal. Casi sin voz, mis cascos temblando de la emoción, mis rodillas amenazando con fallar, logré articular al jurado:

―Inocente. Me declaro inocente de todos los cargos que se me imputan, señoría. Soy completamente inocente.

Casi por inercia, permanecí de pie, escrutando los rostros de los jueces y de la acusación particular. Luna estaba impertérrita, casi como si ya esperara mi respuesta. Pero tanto el fiscal como los ponis que componían la acusación me miraban desencajados, como si no pudieran creer lo que acababan de oír. Pude ver al fiscal soltar un pezuñazo contra la tribuna, oír a aquellos ponis insultarme de nuevo. Pero nada me detuvo. Era ahora donde tenía que demostrar mi inocencia de una vez por todas. El juicio acababa de comenzar.

―¿Cómo que inocente? ―soltó el fiscal escupiendo las palabras, mientras se dirigía hacia mí en un tono poco halagüeño―. Esto es increíble. ―Soltó una risotada irónica, y después comentó divertido―: ¿Eres inocente, no? ¿Tú eres una santa, no? ―Su tono de voz cambió repentinamente, y se dirigió hacia mí con furia, la ira ardiendo en sus ojos negros―: Si no has matado a nadie, puedes por favor hacer el favor de explicar ¡qué puñetas hacía aquel sótano secreto debajo de tus habitaciones!

Aquel poni tan violento cogió aire y se dispuso a continuar gritando, pero la princesa evitó que siguiera hablando mediante un hechizo. No creáis que aquello fue malo para mí, ¡no, desde luego! Nunca me ha gustado ese tipo de gente. La Princesa me dijo algo, pero yo ya estaba ocupada en recordar los sucesos de aquel día veinticuatro de enero.

 _―Pensé que durarías más, Cloudchaser ―anuncié, sacando mi fiel cuchillo de uno de los cajones de la mesita que tenía detrás―, pero el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos no es ningún problema, porque nuestra amistad perdurará por siempre. Adiós, amiga._

 _La pegaso se revolvió, sin duda alguna tratando de evitar el cuchillo que había visto centellear detrás de mí, pronunciando algunas palabras inaudibles debido a su debilidad y a la pérdida de sangre. Pero aquello ya era completamente inútil. No había ninguna manera de escapar._

 _Suspirando, alcé el cuchillo y lo dejé caer con fuerza sobre su cuello, tiñendo toda la estancia de sangre. Casi al instante, mi amiga expiró con fuerza y dejó caer la cabeza a un lado, su cuerpo sin vida caliente aún. Al comprobar que ya no tenía pulso, me dirigí al horno y saqué el cupcake recién horneado que en él había. Sin dudarlo ni un instante lo devoré sin dejar caer una sola miga al suelo, y cuando terminé sonreí. Ya había acabado todo al fin._

 _Pero cuando me dirigía hacia las alas para coserlas en mi vestido, unos fuertes ruidos provenientes de la estancia superior me alarmaron sobremanera. Sobresaltada, subí para ver si algún criminal había asaltado la pastelería. ¡Cuál no sería mi sorpresa cuando vi aparecer en el Sugarcube Corner a dos agentes de paisano!_

 _En el instante en el que los vi, mi corazón se llenó de terror, y por un instante estuve a punto de saltarles al cuello y huir de allí, pero no hice eso. No quería matar a nadie. No soy una asesina. Simplemente, me limité a preguntar con voz entrecortada:_

 _―¿Qué ha pasado?_

 _―Señorita Pinkie Pie, ha sido usted acusada de varios delitos contra nuestra nación, por lo que la consideramos una auténtica amenaza contra Equestria —afirmó uno mientras sacaba la placa, mientras que otro me apuntaba amenazadoramente con su cuerno iluminado._

 _Otra vez consideré matarlos, lo que en absoluto hubiera sido difícil, pero en lugar de aquello me limité a entregarme suavemente, blandamente, a las autoridades locales. Así, podría esclarecerlo todo. Y cuando lo hice, la fuerza de todas mis amigas me inundó, y en aquel instante, supe que había hecho lo correcto._

 _Por el contrario, los Cake me miraron espantados, como sin creerse lo que había pasado en su pastelería. Cup Cake salió corriendo para comprobar si los mellizos estaban bien, y el señor Cake se limitó a observarme con expresión desencajada. No se lo creían. Estaba claro._

 _Sin oponer ninguna resistencia, acompañé a los policías a prisión preventiva. No tenía nada que perder, nada en absoluto. Los Cake también fueron detenidos, acusados de ocultación, pero por lo que yo sé, han sido liberados. Sólo quedo yo._

―Las pruebas de las que usted dispone son falibles, señoría ―protesté, indignada―. No se me puede acusar de ponicidio, menos de asesinato, en base a ellas.

―Vaya… Así que, para ti, las pruebas que hemos reunido en tu contra son falibles…―murmuró el fiscal para sí, caminando de nuevo hacia mí―. Parece que el hecho de haber encontrado un sótano secreto debajo de tu casa con varios cadáveres no constituye en modo alguno causa de delito, ¿no? ―El poni se detuvo, adoptó un tono más irónico y dijo―: Justifícate entonces, Pinkamena, ¿qué hacías en tu sótano? ¿Fiestas de pijamas?

Aquel fiscal era para mí cada vez más desagradable. No sólo se comportaba como los demás, sino que él, alguien supuestamente imparcial y que debía valorar todas las opciones para poder impartir justicia de la manera más neutral posible, se enrocaba en sus estúpidas ideas de que yo era una asesina y no me dejaba justificarme. Genial.

Pero daba igual. En realidad, me había preguntado, aunque no se los propusiera, la causa de mis movimientos. Lo que me había impulsado a establecer una base secreta en el sótano de los Tarta. Lo que me había impelido a organizar mis sorteos. Lo que me había llevado a todo aquello.

Al fin, todos reconocerían mi gran labor por la amistad.

Las emociones que me embargaban en aquel momento supremo, en el que sentí el calor procedente de mis amigas, allí presentes, causó que mi voz se quebrara, mis rodillas fallaran, y por vez primera en aquel día, caí sombre la silla. Todos los presentes se alarmaron, y Luna se levantó presta de su asiento, dispuesta a ayudarme. Pero yo pude rechazar amablemente todas sus atenciones. No las necesitaba.

La necesidad de lavar mi nombre, de honrar a mis amigas, y sobre todo, de demostrar mi bondad hizo en mí el efecto de boca, de cascos, de rodillas y de voz. Estábamos todas juntas, nosotras seis unidas, y la fuerza que me inundó en aquel momento fatídico me permitió liberar al fin mi secreto, aquel que me ardía, que me inundaba, aquel que me había conducido allí. Pude, con voz clara, pura y serena, contar la verdad a todos.

―Yo nunca he matado a nadie―reiteré, ante la mirada hastiada del fiscal y atenta de Luna―. Todas ellas siguen vivas.

El fiscal pareció querer decir, algo, pero Luna le tapó la boca para poder oír mi alegato de inocencia. Más claro aún si cabía, expliqué serenamente:

―Siguen vivas en mí. Las sacrifiqué para mantener nuestra amistad.

En aquel momento de la revelación, como posesa por un sentimiento superior, sonreí con dulzura y observé al jurado, a la acusación, al fiscal y a la propia Luna. Lo había conseguido. Había demostrado mi inocencia ante el jurado. Me había rehabilitado ante ellos. Podía percibirlo en sus miradas. Su sorpresa, su impresión, sus expresiones… Aquella revelación les había dejado sin aliento: completamente desarmados en sus estúpidas acusaciones de asesinato. Ya no tenían nada que alegar contra mí.

Un momento: algo andaba mal. Muy mal.

La impresión de sus rostros no era positiva. Lo que la primera vez tomé por sorpresa no era tal, sino el más puro espanto. Su silencio no era debido a que hubieran reconocido su error. En realidad, no había hecho sino darles toda la razón.

En realidad, les había reafirmado en su idea.

Al instante, un tímido grito sonó en toda la estancia, amplificado mil veces por el eco que producía la sala. Tras éste, una auténtica cascada de insultos e injurias le siguió, rompiendo mis esquemas en dos mitades. No había conseguido despertar sus simpatías. Todos me odiaban todavía más.

Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, y después otra, y ambas cayeron en uno de los huecos cuernos que componían mi extraño collar. Qué tonta había sido. Querer convencerles con una única frase. Tratar de desvelar algo tan complejo como mis sacrificios. No se podía ser más tonta. ¿Cómo pude creer que todo acabaría?

El fiscal se levantó de nuevo, pero mis ojos, nublados como estaban con las lágrimas se acumulaban en ellos no vieron este movimiento. A pesar de lo que parecía, aún podía explicarme, demostrar mi inocencia. Pero todo se había puesto muy cuesta arriba para mí

Las palabras, depende de quién las diga, carecen o no de poder.

La princesa Luna seguía mirándome impasible. No lo comprendía. ¿Acaso ella me apoyaba, o simplemente quería juzgar la gravedad de los hechos antes de condenarme? Un escalofrío de terror puro me recorrió en aquel instante. ¿Y si quería enviarme a la Luna?

―Vaya, señorita, así que un sacrificio… Todo muy lógico. ―No podía saber si el fiscal estaba enfadado o bromeando, pero aquello ya no me importaba en absoluto―. ¿Puedes explicarnos, si puede ser, en qué sentido no constituye eso ¡Un abominable crimen que debe ser condenado como tal!? ―añadió, soltando un golpe con el casco.

―Calma. ―reclamé serenamente, ante sus sorpresa y la mía.

Estaba claro: la fuerza de mis amigas había vuelto ante mí en aquel instante para poder defender mejor mi inocencia. Ellas estaban allí, apoyándome. Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash me daban sus fuerzas para poder declarar y vencer a aquel juez, jurado y fiscal de una vez por todas.

Aquel era mi momento, no antes.

―Usted no entiende nada. Nada en absoluto. He dicho que mis amigas están vivas.

Es fiscal quiso volver a gritar, pero Luna le detuvo de nuevo. Entonces, por primera vez, la Princesa de la Noche tomó la palabra.

―Hablad, Pinkamena. Explicadnos vuestra versión de los hechos.

Al fin, alguien que me comprendía. Alguien que me quería. Que se preocupaba por mí. Una nueva lágrima, pero esta vez de alegría, cayó en el cuerno. Me eché hacia atrás en la silla, y con el apoyo de todas mis amigas, pude al fin relatar mi historia desde el principio.

― _Hace mucho que no llueve, Igneous Rock ―musitó alarmada mi madre, mirando al cielo una vez más, la enésima vez que había visto a mi madre hacerlo en los últimos días―. Si no llueve pronto, se echará a perder toda la cosecha, y no tendremos nada que comer._

 _Mi padre se limitó a devolverle la mirada preocupada, antes de observar también el límpido día que les cubría. Yo, que entonces no era más que una potrilla que jugaba en los campos de rocas, miré a mis padres, y pude detectar la preocupación de sus rostros, y yo también alcé la mirada al firmamento. Aunque hasta el momento no me hubiera fijado, la preocupación de mis padres estaba más que justificada. Hacía por lo menos un mes que no llovía, y eso podía afectar negativamente a la consistencia del terreno, a la recogida de rocas y cientos de otras cosas que yo hasta aquel instante consideraba demasiado aburridas como para tener en cuenta._

 _Aunque en aquella época yo todavía no me había desarrollado mucho, podía ver en la mirada de mi padre la angustia que sentía, y la preocupación que le embargaba. Tales eran sus emociones que me eché un par de pasitos hacia atrás, asustada. No tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba, pero era malo._

 _―Es cierto, Cloudy Quartz ―musitó él lastimeramente, tras un largo rato de silencio―. Si no llueve en la próxima semana, tendremos que ofrecer presentes a la madre Naturaleza para atraerla. Si no…―mi padre bajó la cabeza y afirmó, en un tono que causó que me enrollara sobre mí misma― moriremos todos._

 _Aquella noche, y la siguiente, no pude dormir. Toda la noche estaba rodeada de horribles pesadillas en las que mi familia moría de inanición tras perder todas las piedras que tenía y acabarse todas sus posibilidades de negocio. Los enormes ratos de vela, ribeteados por pesadillas, los pasaba rogando la deseada lluvia, pero obstinada como era, seguía sin aparecer._

 _El tercer, cuarto y quinto día fueron idénticos, con un brillante cielo que cuarteaba la superficie de la tierra, volviéndola dura y seca como un hueso e impidiendo la cosecha de rocas. Yo veía sudar a mi padre con la pala, intentando extraer rocas de la inmisericorde tierra, perder sus fuerzas en vano mientras buscaba nuestro sustento. Nuestra madre no aparecía por allí, pero cada día nos decía que iba a rogar por la lluvia que seguía sin venir, a conocer la voluntad de la naturaleza. Mientras, yo, Maud, Marble y Limestone suplicábamos que al fin llegaran las aguas. Nunca llegaron._

 _El sexto y séptimo día fueron, con mucho, los más calurosos de la temporada. Incluso el arroyo que normalmente fluía en nuestra granja se esfumó, devorado por el calor. Mi padre trató en vano de obtener piedras de su lecho, pero la suerte no nos sonrió. Estábamos completamente abandonados a nuestra suerte._

 _A medida que transcurría aquella trágica semana, yo veía a mi madre cada vez más deprimida. Incluso lloraba a escondidas, negándose a explicarnos la causa de sus lágrimas. Muchas veces, la veía con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, esperando la lluvia que nunca nos llegó. Mi padre, uno de los ponis más duros de carácter que he conocido, se fue desmoronando en sí mismo, y la tristeza se adueñaba cada vez más de él. Estaba segura de que su orgullo le impedía ser como mi madre, pero aquello también fue una auténtica pesadilla para él. Habría preferido la noche eterna a aquellos acontecimientos._

 _Quizá fue este panorama de tristeza general el que verdaderamente me animó a buscar la alegría, las fiestas, el entusiasmo y la diversión, y a deprimirme cuando no los encuentro. Mi fama de fiestera sea quizás simplemente una mera máscara para no quedarme a solas con la soledad, con la angustia de mi granja, con mis horribles recuerdos de infancia que a veces afloraban, obligándome a despertar en mitad de la madrugada._

 _La fatídica semana finalizó, pero no nuestras penas. Al amanecer del octavo día, un radiante y ardiente sol iluminó todos los campos. Lo reconozco: la noche antes había soñado que las aguas inundaban nuestros campos, revelando plantaciones de diamantes. Aquello nunca se realizó. Pero por un momento, mantuve las esperanzas de ser feliz._

 _Aquel octavo día, mi padre y mi madre no parecían sino zombies, sombras de sí mismos que no albergaban ni las más mínimas ganas de vivir en sus cuerpos. Mi madre con enormes ojeras, mi padre con la mirada desencajada, observando a Limestone con ansias, como si fuera una enorme piedra que había encontrado. Nosotras las hermanas formábamos un corrillo en torno a papá y mamá, tratando de animarles con nuestras tonterías infantiles, contando chistes y proponiendo juegos. Nosotras éramos las únicas que tratábamos de disipar aquella tristeza que nos impedía vivir._

 _Con el paso del tiempo, nuestra actitud alegre dejó paso a una mucho más depresiva. Incluso Maud, con diferencia la más juguetona, fue abrumada por la melancolía. Aunque papá nunca hubiera sido alegre, lo daría todo por nosotros, se sacrificaría si de ello dependiera nuestro bienestar. Lo mismo con mamá._

 _Sacrificio. Es la palabra clave de toda esta historia._

 _Después de un largo rato, mi padre se dignó a bajar la mirada y a encontrarse de nuevo con Limestone, como hacía desde hacía dos días. Yo era la única que me había dado cuenta, pero no le había dicho nada por miedo. Aquella actitud en mi padre no era en absoluto la normal. Pero, inocente como era, creía que papá rogaba por que no le pasara nada._

 _Qué inocente era yo entonces._

 _―Limmy, ¿nos acompañas un momento al almacén, por favor?―musitó finalmente mi padre, sin ninguna inflexión en la voz, como si de sentimientos careciera―. Tienes que ayudarnos a mamá y a mí para la cosecha de piedras._

 _Limestone era la menor de las Pie, y el ojito derecho de nuestros padres. Sus cuotas de cosecha eran menores, sus raciones más grandes, pero a pesar de todas estas injusticias, sus hermanas la adorábamos. Era mona, graciosa e inocente, y todos los vecinos aseguraban que en futuro los caballos se pelearía por ella._

 _Nadie se peleó por ella. Pero sí en su nombre._

 _Al oír cosecha, Limmy creyó que al fin habíamos encontrado algo en la granja, y sus ojos relucieron al igual que en nuestra primera fiesta. Hubiera pagado lo que fuera por ver aquel brillo otra vez, aunque después tuviera que morir irremisiblemente. Es lo más bonito que he visto._

 _―¡Voy inmediatamente!―gritó con alegría, y trotó junto a nuestros padres._

 _Cuando los tres estuvieron reunidos, mamá vino y nos dijo a las otras tres que papá, Limmy y ella iban al granero, a recoger las rocas de emergencia, y que ninguna de nosotras debíamos ir con ellos._

 _Nosotros observamos extrañadas a papá y mamá, que seguían con sus miradas predadoras fijas en mi hermana, que no sabía en su inocencia lo que pasaba. Entre nosotras tratábamos de descifrar lo que ocurría. ¿Lo más lógico no era que la que les ayudara fuera Maud, la mayor de las Pie? ¿Por qué se llevaban a Limmy?_

 _―Papá…―se atrevió a cuestionar Maud― ¿por qué no voy yo? Soy mayor y más fuerte, y te puedo ayudar sin problemas._

 _―¡¿Quién eres tú para cuestionar mis decisiones?! —gritó al instante papá, con una cara de asesino potencial que hizo que a todas se nos saltaran las lágrimas, mi madre inclusa. Poco a poco, mi padre se calmó y nos dijo:_

 _―Lo siento, hijas, pero esta semana está acabando conmigo. Por eso tenemos que tirar de las reservas._

 _Limmy miraba a mi padre y a mi madre, totalmente perdida. No la culpo de nada. Ninguno teníamos en mente lo que querían hacer mis padres, a ninguno se nos hubiera ocurrido pensarlo ni por un instante. Al fin, con paso ligero, los tres ponis se perdieron en la lejanía de nuestra granja, mientras Maud, Marble y yo nos quedábamos discutiendo lo que había pasado._

 _―Qué raro está papá…―comentó Marble, asustada―. Ojalá vuelva pronto la lluvia, porque si no… creo…que se…puede…volver loco ―susurró con un hilo de voz antes de romper a llorar._

 _―No te preocupes, Marble ―susurró tiernamente Maud, con aquella dulzura que la caracterizaba hasta aquel día, mientras acariciaba su crin gris―.Seguro que están bien. Son nuestros padres y nunca nos harán nada._

 _―Sí, pero ¿no le has visto?—sollozó mi hermanita―. Esos gritos, ese tono… Papá nunca nos había hecho algo así…_

 _Podía ver que Marble estaba a punto de llorar. En un arranque de ira, comenzó a patear la tierra en busca de piedras para que mis padres no tuvieran que preocuparse más, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacerse un feo corte en una pezuña. Marble dejó escapar un grito de dolor, y Maud se acercó rápidamente a ver que le había pasado, llegando en un instante._

 _Esa es mi Maud. Cómo la quiero. Seguro que me sigue apoyando a pesar de todo. Espero que si le llegan noticias desde donde sea que estudies tu roctorado, sepa que no es verdad nada de lo que dicen._

 _―No te preocupes. Papá y mamá guardan tiritas y alcohol en el granero. Voy a ir a pedírselo. Tú quédate aquí y cúbrete la herida para que no se salga mucha sangre. Pinkie, tú vigila que no le pasa nada. ―organizó Maud, solícita como siempre._

 _―¿No has visto cómo están papá y mamá? ―intenté protestar, moviendo los cascos en el aire― Tú eres más grande y te verán. Yo puedo colarme sin que me vean e intentar llevarme las medicinas sin que se den cuenta._

 _Maud lo sopesó durante unos instantes. Por una parte no quería que yo fuera al granero, porque podía pasarme algo con mis padres, pero por otra sabía que lo que yo decía era cierto. Era mucho mayor que yo y si la veían todo se iría al garete. Mientras, Marble seguía sangrando, y a pesar de que hacía todos los esfuerzos posibles para mantenerse fuerte, yo sabía que en el fondo, lo que quería era llorar. Y que mamá la arropara en su cama y le dijera que las lluvias estaban al llegar._

 _Cómo echo de menos los días de la granja. Aunque hay que reconocer que esto no está nada mal. Al menos hasta que me detuvieron, claro._

 _―Está bien―dijo ella finalmente―. Vuelve pronto, por favor. Ten mucho cuidado―dijo ella, abrazándome de improviso―; y dime qué hacen papá y mamá._

 _Oh, aquel momento de mis inicios en el que me despedía de Marble y Maud para trotar a paso rápido al granero donde supuestamente se guardaban las rocas de emergencia… Muchas veces, al concluir uno de mis rituales, me he preguntado qué hubiera pasado, en qué hubiera diferido nuestra vida, si hubiera ido Maud al granero en mi lugar. Pero nadie sabe, ni nadie sabrá nunca, el qué hubiera pasado._

 _La ansiedad que sentía apresuró mi paso inconscientemente, y atravesé la cuarteada superficie que me separaba del granero en mucho menos tiempo del que habían empleado mis padres, levantando una polvareda cada vez que mis cascos golpeaban la tierra reseca. Cuando al fin llegué al edificio en el que estaban mis padres, las dudas me asaltaron. ¿Qué pasaría si mis padres me veían? Mi hermana estaba herida, cierto. Pero ¿y si reaccionaban con violencia? Temblaba solo de pensarlo._

 _Algo me hizo cambiar de opinión inesperadamente. El grito de mi hermanita atravesó las paredes de madera del granero. Alarmada, abrí la puerta con fuerza y entré en el granero prohibido. ¿Y si a mi hermana se le habían caído las piedras encima? Debía ayudarla sin demora. Pero lo que vi me dejó sin respiración._

 _Atada a la mesa del granero, estaba mi hermana Limestone, con mis padres a su alrededor. Aunque al principio estaba tan chocada que no podía ni reaccionar, al fin me di cuenta de que a la izquierda estaba mi madre, sollozando e hipando. Bajo sus cascos se había formado un pequeño charco de agua, lágrimas sin ninguna duda. Su rostro estaba contraído en un gesto de supremo dolor, pero en sus ojos había un brillo de resignación._

 _¿Y a qué estaba resignada? A lo que hacía mi padre. Igneous rock no lloraba como mi madre, pero en sus ojos se apreciaba la infinita tristeza que sentía. Sin embargo, su rostro mostraba determinación, una determinación férrea que nadie podía alterar. Parecía haber perdido el juicio. Y en el casco… ¿qué brillaba en su casco? ¿Una gema? Un cuchillo. Cuyo filo estaba rojo de sangre._

 _Mi hermana tenía su gris pelaje teñido de bermellón, el mismo bermellón que fluía por las patas de la mesa y que se derramaba por sus extremos laterales, formando en el suelo un enorme charco del líquido vital._

 _Mi hermana estaba siendo sacrificada._

 _—En honor de nuestra madre la naturaleza—musitó mi padre con dureza, pero también con evidente dolor, mientras levantaba el cuchillo para asestar el tajo final—. Que la sangre de nuestra hija menor, ofrecida como sustento a la tierra que cosechamos, nos traiga la lluvia y la fortuna._

 _Mi hermanita, muy debilitada ya por la enorme hemorragia que había sufrido, bajó la cabeza, sus ojos empapados en las lágrimas que hacían emanar la impotencia y la incomprensión. Y su mirada… oh, fatalidad… se cruzó con la mía en aquel fatídico instante._

 _Aquellos ojos… me persiguieron durante noches sin fin, días en los que el insomnio me causaba pesadillas que me invadían. Aquella mirada me preguntaba. Me preguntó durante años._

 _¿Por qué…?_

Silencio en el tribunal. Silencio entre el público. Nadie decía nada. Su actitud lo decía todo. No había necesidad de decir nada en absoluto. Las palabras sobraban por completo en aquella situación. Necesitaban tiempo para asimilarlo. Esta curiosa situación se prolongó durante algunos segundos, hasta que finalmente el fiscal habló.

—Quieres decir… ¿Que tus padres sacrificaron a tu hermana para atraer la lluvia?

 _Mis hermanas tardaron algún tiempo en enterarse: mis padres se afanaron en ocultar la muerte de mi hermana, tal y como era natural. En cuanto a mí… ah, sus ojos… los ojos de Limestone Pie me perseguían día y noche, interrogándome por los motivos de su muerte. Si duda alguna, mis padres sospechaban: si yo no comía, ellos decían que estaba enferma y me llevaban a mi habitación, cuando me encontraban pensativa me apartaban de mis hermanas… Aunque no se atrevieron a abordarme personalmente y a preguntarme si había visto algo. Quizá temían que acabara por confesarlo todo._

 _Es horrible tener que admitirlo, pero dos días después de que la sangre de mi inocente hermana regara los terrenos de mi familia unos densos nubarrones surgieron en lontananza. Y al día siguiente, las aguas inundaron la granja de piedras. Oh… mis hermanas y mis padres… qué felices eran._

 _—Nuestro sacrificio ha dado resultado —murmuró mi padre con satisfacción, y mi madre derramó algunas lágrimas que nunca supe si fueron de alegría o de impotencia._

La Princesa Luna meditaba en el estrado de los jueces, como ajena a mi relato y a todo aquello que la rodeaba. ¿Dormitaba? ¿Reflexionaba sobre aquello que le acababa de decir? Era imposible saberlo.

 _Pero, afortunada o desafortunadamente, ninguna mentira dura eternamente. Era evidente que, en el caso de que las lluvias tardaran, Marble sería la próxima en ser sacrificada. En la primera ocasión que tuve, me despedí de mi familia y cogí el primer tren a Ponyville, con la excusa de desarrollar mi talento especial. Sin que mis padres se dieran cuenta, le dejé una nota a mis hermanas en la que les explicaba todo lo que había visto en el granero… Aquel conocimiento acabó por destruir lo que quedaba de nuestro peculiar núcleo familiar. Mi hermana Maud, obsesionada con que aquellos sacrificios nunca más se repitieran, huyó de la ciudad para estudiar un roctorado… Casi no la reconocí cuando vino a verme a Ponyville. La yegua alegre que yo conocía se había desvanecido por completo. Marble se quedó en la granja para continuar la tradición familiar, pero creo que nunca perdonó a mis padres. Ellos, hasta donde yo sé, continuaron con sus vidas como pudieron, ocultando los horribles hechos del granero a todos. Adoptaron a una potranca igual a Limestone._

 _¿Y qué talento iba a desarrollar yo? El que todos conocen… ¡Hacer felices a todos los ponis que pueda! En mucha parte por eso me quema tantísimo que todos me consideren una asesina despiadada sin más meta que ver correr la sangre… ¡No es así y no es así!_

 _¡Otra vez me desvío! El caso es que llegué a Ponyville y rápidamente puse en marcha mi talento especial, lo que me permitió hacer una gran cantidad de amigos en poco tiempo, amigos con los que hacía fiestas, compartía todo… Qué adorable es poder reconstruirse una misma después de ver el sacrificio de mi hermana menor._

 _¿Qué veía en mis amigos? A mi familia. En ellos veía a gente en la que confiar, que nunca me traicionaría, que por supuesto no me sacrificaría en honor de la naturaleza. Y por supuesto, me equivocaba. No, no dieron mi sangre en ofrenda: dieron mi ser._

 _Debo reconocer que yo era bastante… rara. Pero eso no es en absoluto justificación para traicionarme… quiero decir, venía de ver cómo mis padres sacrificaban a mi hermanita. De entre todas las yeguas, había una, Snow Vest, con quien llegué a alcanzar una gran confianza… o eso creía yo. Ahora que hecho la vista atrás, es cierto que era yo la que ponía la mayor parte del peso de la amistad. Supongo que simplemente querría aprovecharse de mis fiestas, o que me cogió asco y no tuvo el valor de decírmelo. En fin, ya sólo puedo especular._

 _De hecho, todo empezó cuando la cité porque me parecía que nuestra relación no iba todo lo bien que podía ir._

 _Oh, cómo recuerdo aquella tarde en la que me consagré al servicio de la amistad. Por fin comprendí la decisión de mis padres de sacrificar a Limestone. Hay metas más elevadas que la propia vida. Traer agua, o mantener la amistad de un pony. Y sin embargo, debo reconocer que todo aquello surgió de improvisto._

 _Oh, Celestia, si no hubiera hecho aquel intento por arreglar nuestra amistad… Si ella no hubiera venido, si no hubiéramos discutido, si ella no me hubiera empujado, y si yo no la hubiera apuñalado en el pecho, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. No habría juicio, ni historia que contar ni que leer. Simplemente hubiera acabado con mi muerte, quizá con mi reclusión eterna. Ni yo misma comprendo en muchas ocasiones cómo funciona mi propia mente._

 _En parte, ¿fue mi culpa? Ella reconoció que ni siquiera le gustaba como persona, que sólo había estado conmigo porque temía que en algún momento se me fuera la cabeza si me tiraba las verdades a la cara. Sin quererlo, comencé a llorar estúpidamente, mientras ella seguía lanzándome las flechas que se clavaban en mi alma. ¿Tan inútil era? ¿Tan mal lo había hecho para que nuestra amistad, tan querida para mí, se estuviera desvaneciendo? ¿Tan rápido se había olvidado de todos los sacrificios, pequeñas cosas que había hecho por ella?_

 _Sacrificios, eso era._

 _Mi mente, aún no sé cómo ni por qué (es tan difícil entender la mente equina) volvió a aquel trágico momento en el que mis padres sacrificaron a Limestone para atraer la lluvia. Esa era la solución para poder mantener su amistad, aunque ella ya no quisiera mantenerla._

 _Con toda la fuerza que fui capaz de reunir, arrojé con una violencia que aún no soy capaz de comprender a mi amiga a la mesa donde estaban dispuestas los cupcakes que había preparado como signo de reconciliación. Los dulces volaron mientras una expresión de duda, rápidamente remplazada por una de ira, surgió del rostro de Snow Vest. Pero, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ¡Zas! Tomé el cuchillo de cocinar y le asesté una puñalada limpia en la garganta._

 _—En honor de la amistad—murmuré mecánicamente, mientras acaba el arma del cuello de mi amiga y lamía la sangre que en él había—. Que la sangre de mi amiga, ofrecida en sacrificio, nos otorgue la amistad eterna._

 _Tal vez si ella me hubiera mirado como Limestone lo hizo, hubiera tirado el cuchillo al suelo y hubiera salido corriendo a buscar ayuda, incluso a riesgo de ser detenida, pero no me miró con una mezcla de pena y amor traicionado. Me miró con miedo._

 _Y en aquel momento, supe que había hecho lo correcto. Ella no sentía ya apenas amistad por mí._

 _Y sin embargo, aquella expresión duró bastante poco. Pronto, sus ojos quedaron blancos, y su rostro con la expresión que el terror le había impreso en sus últimos momentos de vida. Sin saber muy bien qué era lo que debía hacer en aquel momento, dejé el cuchillo junto al cadáver. El sacrificio estaba hecho, pero no estaba segura en absoluto de que aquello bastara para asegurar nuestra unión. La sangre de mi hermana había regado los campos de piedra, pero ¿qué podía hacer yo para mantener nuestra amistad?_

 _Sí, ciertamente había una manera de que pudiéramos estar juntas por toda la eternidad._

 _Sin dudarlo ni un momento, recogí la sangrante arma del suelo y seccioné las dos marcas de belleza de los flancos de mi amiga. Haría un maravilloso vestido con el que podría estar siempre junto a ella. Pero aquello no sería lo mejor que haría._

 _Debo reconocer que estaba muy asustada la primera vez que lo hice… Luego simplemente se convirtió en una costumbre que ejecutaba mecánicamente, a pesar de su sentido trascendente… El centro de mi culto a la amistad._

 _Temblando, abrí el vientre de mi amiga, y de nuevo el líquido vital tiñó la estancia de escarlata. Cuando los órganos internos quedaron a la vista sentí desfallecer… Pero mi misión estaba muy clara. Tomé la carne de mi amiga, la mezclé con harina, y la confeccioné en forma de cupcake… y lo metí en el horno. Después, y no sé muy bien a santo de qué, saqué cada uno de sus órganos internos y recité una breve invocación aludiendo a ellos._

 _Cuando al fin el horno se detuvo, saqué el dulce y lo miré con aprehensión. Sabía muy bien cuál era mi deber, qué debía hacer para concluir la ceremonia… aunque aquello no lo hacía más fácil en absoluto. Al revés, lo dificultaba bastante. Bueno, por lo menos no debía tragar sangre. Tratando de no pensar mucho en lo que estaba haciendo, di un fuerte bocado al dulce, y otro, hasta que me lo terminé._

 _Es fácil imaginar que solté una risotada al estilo de los malos de las películas de terror, pero eso no pasó. Perspectiva. Al contrario, me invadió una extraña y dulce sensación de seguridad. ¿Por qué? Era obvio. ¿Había acaso mejor manera de que ella y yo estuviéramos juntas para siempre? No, así había además pasado a formar parte de mí. Más aún: estaba viva para siempre, viva en mí. Éramos uno… la unión perfecta._

 _Sólo quedaba la última parte de mi ceremonial._

 _Con cuidado de que no me viera nadie, subí a mi cuarto, cogí mi colchón y lo llevé al sótano donde se había consumado mi sacrificio… Lo vacié de paja y metí toda la que pude en la cavidad torácica del cuerpo de mi amiga, para que no se deformara. Por suerte, tenía algunos conocimientos básicos de taxidermia. Al fin servían de algo._

 _Con cuidado, cosí el cuerpo inerte, y cuando terminé, miré mi creación satisfecha. Aunque ahora estuviera viva en mí, así podría recordarla siempre._

—Y mi ritual no ha variado desde entonces, el mismo, siempre el mismo—expliqué ante las fijas miradas de todos los presentes—. ¿Habéis oído hablar del rocaramelo? Son unos collares que los granjeros de rocas entregan a aquellos que son valiosos para ellos. La primera vez que sacrifiqué a un unicornio me decidí a hacer mi propio collar. Y, por supuesto, no iba a hacer un agravio con los unicornios —dije divertida, mientras señalaba mi atuendo.

Me preguntaba qué pensaban de todo lo que les había dicho… Las historias de la prensa habían calado muy hondo en ellos, eso seguro. Si no me hubiera increpado de esa manera a mi entrada… El fiscal gritón quiso chillar de nuevo, pero Luna le mandó a callar con un grácil movimiento de casco.

—Y semeja que vos pareció feliz idea, pues habedes seguido matando… sacrificando— se corrigió, al ver mi cara de enfado— a los vuestros amigos durante todo aqueste tiempo, ¿no? ¿Ellos ansí vos abandonaron?

—Durante los primeros momentos sólo sacrificaba a quienes me abandonaban…—aseguré, para después matizar—: Luego comprendí que, si quería "mantener las lluvias" por continuar la metáfora, mis sacrificios debían ser continuos. Entonces establecí el sorteo. Sacaba de un sombreo especial el nombre de un habitante de Ponyville una vez a la semana, sin excepción. Sin embargo, su muerte podía retrasarse el tiempo necesario para que nadie sospechase. Fue entonces también cuando creé mi pancarta, con jirones de piel innecesarios, y mi lema —comenté, mientras sacaba la pancarta.

Toda la audiencia me miró con los ojos desencajados, y creí oír de labios del fiscal "Nuestro número de víctimas puede ser erróneo", pero me mantuve impasible. Sólo pensaba responder ante la Princesa. Ella sí me conocía personalmente.

—¿Alguna vez vos saltaste el orden?—preguntó ella mecánicamente.

—Me molestaba hacerlo, pero había ocasiones en las que era necesario—aclaré.

 _….._

 _Tras insultar a mi amiga Rainbow Dash—y asegurarse de que yo supiera que era una estúpida e inferior a ella—Gilda la grifo abandonó el Sugarcube Corner con un frenético aleteo. Todos contemplaron asombrados la escena. Todos menos yo, claro, que estaba poniendo un nuevo nombre en el sorteo: el de Gilda._

 _Cuando todos abandonaron mi tienda —debo reconocer que en algunos casos fui bastante borde— fui corriendo al sótano, metí la nueva papeleta y empecé a sacarlas como una descosida. ¿Lyra? No cuenta, lo hice mal. ¿Big Mac? Se notaría demasiado, no vale. ¿Restraining Chain? ¿Quién era ese? Mis ojos resplandecieron cuando tras múltiples intentos (y excusas) saqué la papeleta de la grifo. Debo reconocer que sonreía maquiavélicamente._

 _Todavía no consigo explicar —como tantas otras cosas que hago— que cogiera a la carrera y cargada con mis utensilios de sacrificio a un grifo, capaz de volar. Cuando al fin se decidió a posarse para descansar unos instantes, me decidí al fin a actuar._

 _Mientras aquella gruñona miraba asombrada el imponente paisaje de montañas y nubes del oeste de Fillydelphia, yo me acerqué por detrás con gran cautela y sin ser vista. En aquel momento, ya se realizaba todo el ritual con la víctima viva — ¡Por lo menos sabían para qué morían!—, así que debía incapacitarla._

 _Cogí una de las piedras y la golpeé en el cuello, y no pude evitar soltar una risita cuando la grifo se desmayó. ¡Y qué decir de cuando se levantó, atada, y tenía enfrente a aquella pony a la que había despreciado, vestida con un atuendo de todo menos halagüeño!_

—Y en cuanto a Rainbow Dash, cuando decidió no venir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños después de ser mejores amigas bromistas…

—Conocemos tal—me cortó Luna, y retrocedí un poco, intimidada—. Es tal ciertamente el más público de los vuestros crímenes… sacrificios —se volvió a corregir.

El corazón me latía a mil cuando la Princesa ordenó a la Corte Lunar retirarse a deliberar a aquella estancia en la que debía decidirse mi destino. ¿Debía haber traído a un abogado? No, no y mil veces no. Lo único que hubiera hecho sería alegar enfermedades mentales que no harían justicia a mi obra maestra, y eso si no se retiraba a los cinco minutos de empezar. Sólo podía confiar en mí misma para tratar de hacerles comprender que si no fuera por mí, no tendrían segura la amistad de nadie, que si no fuera por mí vivirían sin alegría, que sólo yo y mis sacrificios eran responsables del hecho de que fueran, en resumen, felices.

¡Imaginad mi sorpresa cuando, apenas cinco minutos después, los miembros del jurado aparecieron y entregaron la sentencia a la Princesa Luna! Gruesos goterones de sudor comenzaron a recorrer mi piel. No sabía mucho de juicios, pero si habían resuelto aquello tan rápido era porque apenas había habido deliberación. ¿Y qué quería decir eso? Fácil: o todos creían que era inocente o todos creían que era culpable.

¿Cómo podía prestarse la Princesa Luna a juzgar? Casi me puse mala cuando al llegar al Tribunal todos fijaron sus ojos acusadores en mí, imaginad si todos me hubieran mirado como nosotros a la Princesa: el fiscal se retorcía la corbata y miraba más al sobre que a otra cosa, yo imploraba una sentencia favorable con los ojos puestos en ella, el juraba popular clavaba su seria e inflexible mirada en aquella que debía dictar sentencia, el pueblo quería que las palabras que iban a pronunciarse a continuación satisficieran sus deseos de venganza.

—Pinkamena Diana Pie—declaró la Princesa, con aquella voz real que tanto miedo producía a sus súbditos. A mí me gustaba, la verdad—. Nos mostramos el nuestro total acuerdo con la decisión tomada por aqueste venerable jurado, y ansí consideramos la acusada culpable de los delitos de secuestro, asesinato con premeditación y alevosía, profanación de cadáveres y daños en grado de canibalismo. —Cada vez que se me declaraba culpable de alguno de los cargos que se me imputaban, sentía pesarme el corazón un poco más cada vez—. La nuestra sentencia, por tanto, es firme e clara. Nos place pregonar que la acusada, Pinkamena Diane Pie, habrá como pena el finar en la horca el alba pasadas dos jornadas, y el su cuerpo petrificado será mostrado públicamente en el jardín de Canterlot, como muestra del destino que a todos aquesos que desereden seguir su estela.

Los vítores que habían comenzado en el momento en que se me había declarado culpable enmudecieron en mis oídos en el mismo momento en el que oí la parte final de la sentencia… como si se me hubiera desconectado el nervio auditivo, tal era mi furia e incredulidad. ¿Co… condenada a muerte? Yo no tenía ningún miedo a la muerte, siempre y cuando Apple Bloom siguiera mis pasos tal y como le enseñé… Tenía miedo a la clase de muerte que me esperaba _._ La combinación de horca y petrificación… Tan truculenta muerte sólo había ocurrido dos veces en la historia: Discord (a quien no hubo manera de matar, por lo que debió ser petrificado vivo) y el Rey Sombra (quien logró huir). Seguramente, además, a aquella que tenía enfrente le hubiera aguardado el mismo destino de no haber sido hermana de Celestia.

Ya había oído suficiente.

—Ya he oído suficiente —repetí, esta vez en voz alta, sorprendiendo a toda la audiencia, y pegué un fuerte golpe con los cascos en el suelo. Varias de las plumas de mi vestido cayeron al suelo, pero no le di importancia—. Os he explicado quién soy, os he abierto mi corazón, he mantenido a salvo la amistad de vosotros ponis, ¿y me lo agradecéis condenándome a muerte, peor aún, a una muerte ignominiosa?

Planté, o mejor dicho, estampé de nuevo los cascos sobre la tribuna de los acusados. Los cuernos de unicornio que componían mi collar tintinearon con mucha fuerza cuando me levanté. Pude comprobar cómo todos los miembros del tribunal retrocedían mientras pasaba mi furibunda mirada por cada uno de ellos, pero el dolor que sentía por su rechazo era mucho menor que la ira que me invadía.

—¡Escuchadme bien!—bramé rabiosa, y mi voz resonó en toda la estancia. Sólo Luna continuó impasible, mientras trataba de salvar la vida con mi alegato final—. ¿Qué no comprendéis de mi labor? Cada uno de mis sacrificios, ¡desde el primero hasta el último! —bramé de nuevo, poniéndome ahora en posición de ataque—, fueron para mantener la amistad, ¡Para que todos pudierais beneficiaros! Pero a fin de cuentas, ¿qué es para vosotros la amistad?—inquirí inquisitiorialmente. Escupí al suelo, y proseguí—: Os unís a ponis que ni siquiera os importan, a los que pensáis abandonar cuando cambiéis de aficiones, cuando no los veáis cada dos horas, o cuando oigáis cuatro estupideces sin fundamento. Os unís para tener conversaciones intrascendentes, para aprovecharos de ellos, para sobrellevar lamentablemente la soledad y creer que sois importantes para alguien. ¡Por egoísmo!

Antes de que pudieran interrumpirme, proseguí:

—Apuñaláis a las espaldas a quienes decís adorar al frente, mentís como bellacos… Desde que iniciaron mis sacrificios, todo el pueblo de Ponyville está unido como nunca antes. Mis fiestas acogen cientos de caballos y yeguas, y en todo el pueblo se respira un ambiente de felicidad desconocido hasta el momento, ¡cuando yo no existía! ¡He trabajado por la felicidad de todos aquellos a quienes quería, incluso adoptando una imagen de yegua alegre y despreocupada que no es en absoluto real! He querido ser la mejor amiga posible, y me lo pagáis con mi ejecución —concluí, tratando de evitar que se me saltaran las lágrimas—. Dejadme libre. No merezco morir.

La Princesa Luna, que hasta aquel momento había permanecido impasible en su estrado de jueza, avanzó con majestuosidad hacia mí, tanto que pude sentir su bufido en la cara. Sin embargo, no dejé de sostener su mirada de desafío ni un solo instante. No iba a perder en ninguno de los dos terrenos, ni en el lenguaje verbal ni en el no verbal.

—Pinkamena Diane Pie—declaró la unicornio, grave—: habemos catado ya suficiente de los vuestros argumentos para percibir que vuestra opinión cambiada non pode ser. Non sois inocente de ninguno de los cargos que pesan sobre vos, menos aún sois la heroína que creedes ser. Vuestras cuitas han tornado vuestras fantasías en veridad. El pueblo estaba unido, veridad, mas era a causa de vuestros actos y no vuestros crímenes. Sois verdadero peligro para nos, Pinkamena Diane Pie. Por eso, debedes finar. Y antes de que contestar podiérais, aplicaremos en vos un conjuro de sueño que non desaparecerá hasta que habedes en vuestra celda.

Cuando aquellas palabras sonaron en mis oídos, un sopor insoportable recorrió todo mi ser, y mis párpados cayeron como si llevara varios días sin dormir. Puse toda mi fuerza de voluntad en resistir, —¿había acaso algo más que hacer?— pero, finalmente, la potente magia de la princesa Luna prevaleció.

….

Debieron pasar horas hasta que levanté pesadamente los párpados. Lentamente traté de levantar los párpados e intenté ponerme en pie y caminar por la celda, pero una horrible sensación de mareo me lo impidió. A pesar de la casi no poder tenerme en pie, me esforcé en comprender dónde estaba. Una celda de dos por dos, con una miserable cama cuya única cubierta era una roñosa y agujereada sábana. El suelo era cemento, no había letrinas ni ventanas, era imposible distinguir la hora del día… Maravilloso.

—¿Estás cómoda ahí dentro?—me preguntó una voz familiar.

Una pequeña mirilla se abrió en la puerta maciza, revelándome un rostro conocido… ¡Y tan conocido, si era Bruised Shield!

—Qué felicidad cuando te ejecuten…—comenzó él, pero yo ya no le prestaba atención. Si había guardias, y una mirilla, y una cama… Mi mente comenzó a funcionar como una locomotora. Sí, podía funcionar. El que hubiera ponis me facilitaba la huida. Menos mal que no me habían quitado mi traje ceremonial.

Ni tampoco mi cuchillo, escondido donde nadie podía verlo.

No pude evitar soltar una risotada, que el guardia interpretó como signo de locura, cuando me di cuenta de que escapar de allí iba a ser mucho más fácil de lo que todos imaginaban. Y quizás podía agradecerla a Bruised Shield su amabilidad preparándole unas cupcakes.

* * *

La puerta de la celda se abrió sin ningún ruido, y el olor— ¿Por qué le llamarán hedor, si es un aroma a hierro?— de la sangre invadió el pasillo, al que me apresuré a entrar. No había sido en absoluto difícil engañar a los dos guardias que vigilaban mi celda y matarlos: sólo tuve que fingir convulsiones para matar a Cooper Weapon (¿cogerían a los guardias por tener nombre de arma?) y poner su cadáver bajo mi sábana para engañar a Bruised Shield y acabar también con su vida.

Mientras recorría los pasillos de aquella formidable fortaleza, la alegría volvió a mí. Aunque ahora debiera vivir de incógnito, aunque quizá debiera desfigurarme el rostro para no ser conocida, mis sacrificios podían seguir. Podía seguir manteniendo la amistad. Inconscientemente, sonreí mientras abandonaba la cárcel, a la que había pegado fuego para distraer a los guardias y facilitar mi huida. Cuando encontraran los cadáveres carbonizados, creerían que eran el mío. Esta vez sí, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

Aún no habían visto lo último de Pinkamena Diane Pie.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado, porque verdaderamente hay momentos en los que esta historia se me resistía bastante. Al menos, estoy satisfecho por el resultado final.**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente historia.**


End file.
